Plan de Salida
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: El Instituto Konoha tiene personas muy originales respecto a sus personalidades, cuando todos en el salon son invitados a salir¿que podria pasarles en una salida de fin de semana cualquiera? Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Tenten CAP 4 NEJIHINA
1. ¿Plan de Salida? ¡¡Con ella!

_Esto ocurre el JUEVES, tres dias antes de lo planeado, que ocurre el dia domingo... _

_al principio solo hablamos de Naruto y Neji..._

_despues, el VIERNES, hablaremos del resto de personajes..._

_espero que me den reviews por que si no creo que cancelo al historia_

_Por cierto, en esta historia Neji y Hinata no son primos, solo amigos desde la infancia _

_--------------------__--------------------__--------------------_

"TenTen es tan linda, especialmente hoy que vino con el cabello suelto, resalta mas las fracciones en su rostro, esos ojos tan hermosos¡hermosos!, ademas que es tan perfecta…¿Por qué se habra parado¿Ya se va¿Por qué, por que ahora? Oh, ya no importa, mira como camina riéndose, que delicada, no importa que tan bueno sea el chiste siempre mantiene esa compostura…"

_-" Todo se derrumbo, dentro de mi, dentro de mi… Hasta mi aliento ya me sab…"_

-Hey neji…Neji…oye, idiota…mira estupido…¡¡YA PARATE IMBECIL!!

Naruto le propina un cuadernazo en la cara a Neji, que estaba sentado detras de él asi que no le fue muy difícil acertarle el buen golpe. El Hyuga tardo un poco en asimilar la situación… y lleno de rabia se paro a propinarle un golpe al rubio, cuando una voz le detiene.

-L…Listo niisan¿ya n…nos vamos? – le dice una chica desde su puesto, que inmediatamente después de recoger sus cosas y ordenarlas en su bolso, se acerco al puesto de Neji – H…Hola, Naruto-kun…

-¿¡¿Cómo estas Hina-chan?!? - exclamo el rubio, inclinandose para darle un beso en la mejilla a la extremadamente timida Hinata.

-Hey, hasta ahí llegas – dijo el castaño, agarrandole con una mano el rostro completo al rubio, alejandolo, noto que Naruto lo miraba con una expresión de asco en el rostro - ¿Qué? Asqueado deberia estar yo, me llenaste la mano de tus babas, idiota. Ya nos podemos ir Hinata-san, camina delante de nosotros…

-Hai! – exclamo la peliazul, poniendose en marcha, un poco sorprendida y alterada por lo que iba a hacer el rubio…

(mas atrás, en un tono muy bajo)

-No deberias haberme dado el cuadernazo en la cara, todavía me duele… - dijo el castaño sobandose la mejilla.

-¡¡Es que no reaccionabas con nada!! Estabas embobado viendo a TenT…

-Callate

-¡¡Claro que si!! Lo que faltaba era que se te cayeran las babas…

-Callate.

-Y yo que ya me quería ir… ¡pero no! tenia que esperar al "gran genio Hyuga", porque él es especial, y si necesita tiempo para ver a su diosa, hay que darle tiempo.

-¡QUE TE CALLES, IDIOTA! – grito Neji, dandole un puñetazo en el rostro al rubio.

-¡¡AU, ESTUPIDO…¿QUE¿TE PICA EL CUL…!!

-Ya, ya, cálmate, ahora estamos a mano, y le vas a dar una mala impresión a Hinata si andas diciendo esas obscenidades a todo pulmon.

-…cierto.

_-"Mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra, mira mis lagrimas como no cesan por ti…"_

-Ya cállate Emmanuel – susurro el castaño.

- ¡¡Ya la vieja me tiene hastiado con las canciones de su epoca… ¿no nos pueden poner otra música para avisarnos la salida¡¡Deberia escuchar algo más actual, asi no se le notaran tanto los años… - exclamo Naruto - ¡Nah! Era una broma, no creo que eso ayude en nada, siempre sera una vieja bruj…!! – fue interrumpido por el crujido de una puerta, como si se hubiese roto, se quedo en silencio, al parecer el sonido venia de la puerta justo al costado de él y de Neji…

Neji se volteó hacia la puerta, sorprendido tambien por el extraño sonido, y leyo mas arriba un letrero que decia "Directora".

-Imbecil, creo que deberias empezar a correr…

La puerta se abrio de repente, e inmediatamente sale volando un florero, Neji lo ve venir y se hace a un lado, pero mientras seguia de largo golpea justo en la cabeza de Naruto haciendolo caer…

Neji ni se quiere asomar por la puerta, solo ve en el rostro del rubio una mirada de terror, dirigida hacia el despacho, como si en su interior hubiera un monstruo o cualquier cosa paranormal…

-Estemm… D…directora Tsunade – mientras trataba de disculparse, el rubio desvio la mirada hacia Neji, como si estuviera pidiendo un consejo, y Neji solo lo miraba con burla - ¿C…como está?

-¡¡NARUTO!!

-Naruto-kun – susurro Hinata al mismo tiempo con preocupación, que se habia acercado a Neji luego de que ellos se detuvieran…

-(entre señas y susurros) _Creo que deberias correr_ – le interpreto Neji, todavia con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Inmediatamente el rubio se re-incorporo y empezo una carrera a toda velocidad hacia su casa, seguido por la rubia directora…

-¡¡CHAO NEJI, HINA-CHAN!! – fue lo que se oyo a lo lejos

-¿N…nos vamos, Hinata? – dijo con tono burlón, haciendo referencia a como habia hablado ella cuando estaban dentro del salon acompañados por Naruto.

-¡¡Nii-san!! – chillo, dandole un pequeño empujon a Neji.

-Je Je… ya, solo estaba bromeando – dicho esto, empezo a caminar, seguido por la peliazul, que caminaba al lado de él – entonces ¿te gusta Naruto?

-Etto… yo… a mi… Naruto me gusta – logro articular al final con dificultad.

-Ahh ok - … (espacio vacio con "…" no pensar, acontecer o decir nada)

…

-¿Y a ti te gusta TenTen? – solto de pronto la peliazul.

-… - el castaño estaba un poco sorprendido por la "falta de timidez" en la pregunta de Hinata, pero al final reacciono y respondio – si, mas o menos

Anduvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta la salida del instituto cuando un grito rompio la quietud entre los dos.

-¡¡HEY, NEJI-KUN!!

-"no… no puede ser ella, es su voz¡me esta llamando en verdad!" – penso mientras volteaba a la dirección de donde provenia el ruido.

-¡Hola Neji-kun! – llega Tenten dandole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico enrojeciera asombrosamente – bueno venia a decirte que si querias salir este fin de semana al centro comercial, vamos al cine y de ahí pasearamos el resto de la tarde hasta la noche… ¿¿te parece??

-"¿QUE¿Yo salir con ella? Responde idiota, imbecil, gafo, estupido… - el Hyuga todavía en shock insultandose mentalmente a si mismo todavía no reaccionaba.

-Vamos anda ¿si? – empezo a rogar la castaña agarrandole las manos al chico, empeorando la salud mental del pobre Hyuga.

-S…Si

-Bravo, entonces nos vemos, aquí esta mi correo y mi celular – colocandole un papelito en la mano al chico – chao… ¡¡tu tambien Hina-chan, si quieres ve!!

-Ella… yo… cita – titubeo el castaño, viendo alejarse a la chica.

-En verdad te pones idiota...estemm, Neji, creo que no es una cita entre...– le dice la peliazul, analizando el por que al final le habian dicho que fuera ¿no se supone que era una cita entre ellos dos nada mas? Logro formular la idea de que tal vez los habian invitado a ellos junto a un monton mas de personas, se lo fue a exponer a Neji pero...

-¡¡Vamos, Hina-chan!! - exclamo tomandola de la mano y jalandola, poniendo rumbo hacia las residencias Hyuga

-"¿Hina-chan¡Nunca me ha dicho asi¿mi mano¿su mano?" -pensando todo eso y poniendose colorada al darse cuenta de la situación y tratando de darle respuestas a los tantos "porques" que pasaban por su cabeza

_--------------------__--------------------__--------------------_

_la próxima vez seguiremos con... VIERNES_

_¿por que hay tanto alboroto en el salon de clases? _

_¿que¿acaso estan planeando algo?_


	2. ¡¿Guns N Roses viene!

_ Jeje...hola! decidi darle un cambio drastico en como redactar mi fic, asi que decidi escarvar mas en las acciones que toman nuestros personajes el resto del dia... por lo tanto en este capitulo todavia es jueves...  
_

_------------------------------- _

-…Laralalara… - Neji esta caminando por la calle, tarareando una canción inventada por la alegría – "jeje ¡tengo una cita con TenTen! Si llegas a hacer una estupidez me mato… ¡¡en serio, me cuelgo del techo o…me trago un montón de pastillas¡¡Te juro que lo hago!! Nah, no la voy a embarrar¡¡voy a salir con TenTen!!!" LARALALALA…

-¡¡¡YA CALLATE MOCOSO!!!

-¡¡¡BAJA LA VOZ NIÑO!!!

-Hey niisan…estemm deberias bajar la voz un poquito, si? – susurra una persona encapuchada hasta las narices – estamos en plena calle… y me molesta que la gente voltee a vernos

-¡¡Ya tranquila Hinata!! Ni que estuviésemos obligados a hacer lo que a los otros le gusten… LARALALARA…

-¡¡¡SILENCIO ESTUPIDO!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿Y que vas a hacer imbecil??!!! – grita el castaño al edificio de donde provenian el monton de gritos – ¡¡atrevete a hacer alg…!!

Un matero le roza la cara y se rompe justo al lado de su pie, seguida por varias latas, botellas y verduras.

-¡¡Niisan…baka…viste lo que lograste!! – va diciendo la chica mientras se cubre con las manos la cabeza y empieza a huir del lugar atacado

- ¡¡Lo siento… no era para tanto tampoco¡¡Acaso era necesaria esa exager…!! – se detiene el chico - ¿¿y a ti que te pasa¿¿Te quieres parecer a Shino?? – le espeto

-No… solo que no quería que los demas pensaran que me escape de un paseo para retrasados junto a uno de mis compañeros

-Así pareces aun mas loca…

-¡¡AHH¡no puede ser! – grito de pronto la chica mientras corria hacia dentro de un local en el interior de un centro comercial

-Pues si, creelo – bufo el castaño, pensando que ella hablaba acerca de lo de que si parecia una loca.

-¡¡Niisan, mira¡¡Van a hacer un concierto…aqui en la ciudad¡¡es de Guns N Roses…se van a presentar!! – iba gritando (moderadamente) la chica.

-… ¿ya estos tipos no están muy viejos?… son como de los 70 – murmuro el castaño mientras se acercaba a la chica - ¿van a cobrar bastante no?

- ¿y? no creo que mi padre me niegue comprarme la entrada, después de todo saco buenas notas, y no le doy preocupaciones…jeje… y si se llega a oponer se lo restriego en la cara… y acerca del tuyo, te aseguro que te va a dar la entrad…

-Y… ¿mas o menos cuando dije que voy a ir? – le interrumpió antes de que finalizara de hablar, caminando hacia el pequeño parque que estaba cerca (con intención de sentarse)

-…- (ella lo sigue)

-Ahora que lo pienso… creo que no te dejaran ir sola a ese concierto… ¿no crees lo mismo? – le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa (ya llegando y sentándose, al igual que su compañera)… sabiendo que la estaba obligando a decir una única cosa…

-…¡¡Hare lo que tu quieras!! – Le suplico la chica - ¡¡lo que sea!!... pero no te pases que mi padre me mata…

-¡¡Hey hey!!...¡¡¿¿en serio me ves capaz de hacer algo así??!!... ¿Qué acaso no me conoces lo suficiente?

-…lo siento…

-Sabes que eres como una hermana pequeña – dijo el castaño, con la mirada hacia el suelo – siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, no solo por el hecho de que mi padre me haya ordenado a protegerte siempre por el cariño que te tiene, sino por… por mi propio cariño que te tengo… ¿Lo sabes, no?

-…si…

- (Bostezo)… Bueno… Solo estaba bromeando respecto a lo de que hicieras algo por mi… estaba jugando un poco y supuse que ibas a decir eso…eres muy predecible – le dijo

-¡¡No soy tan predecible tampoco!!

- ¡¡Si que lo eres!! – alborotándole el pelo con la mano -… no sabia que eras tan fanática de estos tipos…¡¡son casi unos fósiles¿Cómo llegaste a escucharlos?

- … estemm… es que… me dedicaron una canción de ellos – susurro en un tono muy bajo

- … - Neji sintió un poco de rabia, porque una de las únicas cosas que conocía acerca de esa banda era que cantaban baladas románticas – "ya tranquilo, no a juro tiene que ser una balada romantica… tal vez solo es una cancion con un contenido cualquiera"…¿Y cual era la canción? – dijo con un tono de indiferencia, aunque la curiosidad lo mataba

-… You Could be…Mine – susurro muy bajo la chica, sonrojándose

-… Jeje, que titulo tan extraño ("…¡¡You Could be Mine¡¡Que tipo de titulo es ese¡¡Arghh que encabronado estoy!!... bueno, ya esta listo, apenas llegue a mi casa busco la letra…Ahora a la siguiente pregunta a ver a quien le parto la cara")… ¿y quien te la dedico?...

-…Un chico del salón…- susurro - ¿estas bien¿Te… te están temblando los puños? - pregunto preocupada la chica…

-¿ah? (estirando inmediatamente las manos) n… no, no me estaba temblando nada – se excuso rápidamente el castaño, aunque atropelladamente.

-…¡¡claro que si!! O que ¿acaso estas celoso?

-¡bah¡Nada de eso! Solo estoy preocupado por ti… ("ok…ya lo tengo…mañana veo cual de los tipos que estudian con nosotros le comenta acerca del concierto… y ese va a ser el "afortunado")…Bueno… entonces creo que no me puedo oponer ¿cierto?...

-¿A que?

-…A ir al concierto

-¿¡Si vas!?

- Si (dándole una sonrisa)

- ¡Niisan, gracias! – abrazándolo

-Ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde ¿no? Creo que a tu padre no le va a gustar que llegues mas tarde de lo normal…

-Al fin y al cabo estas conmigo ¿no?

-Bueno, pero igual deberíamos irnos de una vez

-Ok

Continuara...

-------------------

_Espero que les haya gustado... jeje creo que es inevitable el NejixHina, aunque todavia a Neji le gusta Tenten... Creo que me desvie un poco con la actitud seria y fria de Neji, tratare de ponerlo mas "helado" el resto de la historia...Chaus! _


	3. Mi dia apesta ¿¡¿y TÚ lo empeoras?

Disfrutenlo...

* * *

-¡Hasta mañana, niisan! – exclamo Hinata dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla…

-Chao

Espero a que entrara a casa sin problemas y luego él se encamino a su casa, que se hallaba unas 2 cuadras mas allá… antes de llegar el estomago empezo a molestarle, y no queria probar la comida "asquerosa" que seguramente su mama le habia preparado, asi que decidió parar a comer algo en el cafe cercano al lugar, con tal de comer cualquier tontería menos la comida de su madre… lego y después de recoger la carta de menú que se hallaba en la entrada se sentó en la mesa mas cercana… al rato llego el mesero a pedir la orden…

-Un pie de manzana (¿?) y un café con leche por favor

Así tomo la orden el mesero y se fue… el chico para matar el tiempo empezo a fijarse en cada una de las personas que se hallaban en el establecimiento; una vieja con apariencia de loca, un tipo ocupado con su computadora y TenTen junto a un tipo…

-"TenTen…junto a un… ¿¿tipo?? Afortunadamente no me van a ver desde allá, y yo los puedo ver perfectamente" – agacho la cabeza lo mas que pudo solo por precaución – "¿Quién es ese?? No esta en el instituto… Bff, que actitud tan arrogante… ¿Qué le pasa¿Le pica la cabeza…gris que tiene? A cada rato se hecha el pelo hacia atrás…Ja Ja (sarcásticamente) que gracioso debe ser el chiste para que ella se ría de esa manera… ¿le esta acariciando la mejilla¿La…la va a besar? Arghh, me tengo que ir de aquí"

Justo cuando se levantaba a irse sin hacer ningún ruido el mesero que le llevaba el café con leche y el plato con el pie se tropieza en su camino, desencadenando una serie de ruidos que no podían pasar inadvertidos…

-¡¡ARGGHH!!… ¡¡QUEMA!!…¡¡QUEMA!! - grito el mesero, dejando caer la taza y los platos, que se rompieron apenas tocaron el suelo…

Neji trato de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible para que ella no lo reconociera pero se lo impidió el mesero que seguía gritando de dolor…

-¡¡TU NO TE VAS, ESTUPIDO!! – grito el tipo, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, causando que Neji se tropezara y se le doblara el tobillo…

Para la desgracia de Neji vio que a ellos se acercaban TenTen y el tipo ese que la acompañaba…

-Por favor, señor…nosotros pagamos todo lo que rompimos y algo extra para remediar el problema que ha causado…suelte al chico, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia ¿cierto?...

El mesero, eufórico, lo soltó y lo empujo, haciendo que el chico cayera sentado en el suelo, y se dirigió rápido al interior de su local dejándolos a ellos solos (las personas antes mencionadas son nulas jeje)…

-¿Neji-kun?... ¿Estas bien?... - le dijo la castaña mientras le ofrecía una mano - …ven, siéntate aquí…

-No gracias, yo estoy bien…- se reincorporo pero al dar el primer paso cayo arrodillado, no podia ponerle mucha fuerza al pie herido…

-Hey, chico… vamos…se nota que te doblaste el tobillo… no puedes caminar en esta situación – dijo el tipo que acompañaba a TenTen

-…Claro que puedo – Neji se paro de nuevo odiando al tipo este, que cada vez se volvia mas indeseable, para luego caerse de nuevo

-Que ridículo… lo único que consigues es humillarte a ti mismo…- le bufo.

-Por favor, Hidan… ayúdalo – le rogó la chica

-Es obvio que este niño no se va a dejar ayudar… ¿no ves lo idiota que es? - le dijo a la castaña

- No es nada Tenten, en verdad puedo caminar – mintió el Hyuga, parándose de nuevo y tratando de no poner mucho peso en el pie adolorido, pero tratando de irse con su orgullo intacto – nos vemos mañana…

Salio del local ignorando las suplicas de la chica que le decían que se quedase y empezó a cojear lo mas rápido posible hasta desaparecer de la vista de Tenten y el tal Hidan, doblando la esquina, donde había un lugar para sentarse, se sento y descanso el pie en él…

Ese día, que antes había sido tan especial, se volvía mas y mas horrible, no solo se sentía mal por el pie, sino por lo destrozado que estaba por dentro, ese tal Hidan de seguro tendría que ser el novio de Tenten… se sentía horrible, tenia ganas de vomitar y quedarse dormido para olvidar todo ese fastidio que sentía en esos momentos…

-Hey, te ves lamentable…

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro familiar…

-Hola Sasuke…Jeje (sarcásticamente)… ¿tan notable es mi estado?

-Si que lo es… ¿Y qué es lo que tienes? – le pregunto el chico

- …Es Tenten…la vi con un tipo en un café… al parecer es su novio – dijo el Hyuga, con la mirada en el suelo

-Neji… ¿No crees que era un poco obvio que una persona como ella tuviera novio? – dijo el azabache.

-… si… en verdad siempre supe por dentro que tendría novio… es solo que nunca lo había afrontado… y ahora que lo vi, tengo algo que me molesta constantemente dentro de mí… - dijo con desganas el castaño

-... lo siento… bueno…y ¿¿no te han invitado a la reunión que van a hacer el domingo?? Si no lo han hecho, yo lo hago... fue idea de Sakura y sus amigas, va a ser por parejas así que deberías llevar a una acompañ…

Sasuke se quedo en silencio porque observo que su compañero estaba apretando fuertemente los puños… Neji había entrado en un estado realmente deprimente… lo que supuestamente seria una cita entre Tenten y él, era una simple salida en grupo…

Sasuke al ver que era incomodo para su amigo hablar de eso, decidió cortar el tema y hablar sobre lo que le había pasado al castaño en el pie

-… ¿Qué hay con tu pie? – dijo inconscientemente, sin saber que retomaban el tema de nuevo

- Ocurrio en… - el Hyuga trato de hablar, pero no pudo seguir - Sasuke, en serio no tengo ganas de conversar sobre esto… hablamos mañana…

Se levanto ya con el pie un poco mejor y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, dejando al Uchiha solo y odiando a todo ser en su, ahora, miserable mundo…

* * *

Nota : "Loveless0Crystal0Angelic", no vayas a pensar que te llevo la contraria, solo que ya tenia en mente esto... tranquila que esta pareja no se va a quedar asi... 

Chao!


	4. Q dscuido! Siempre fuistes asi de linda?

Este cap. esta full de NejiHina... creo que esta bien el cap... que opinan?

* * *

Inserto la llave en la cerradura y entro por la puerta, tiro su bolso a un lado y subió las escaleras sin animo…se metió en su habitación, cerro la puerta de un tirón y se echo en su cama… tratando de dejar por fuera todas las preocupaciones que lo atormentaban…

…

_(no soy bueno haciendo ruiditos ni nada de eso, asi que imaginense que cae un rayo)_

-… - el Hyuga se despertó al instante de oír el sonoro rayo, se fijo en el reloj que tenia en la muñeca –…apenas dormí 1 hora… estupida tormenta… más bien, estupido yo… 

Desde siempre, por más raro que parezca, no podía dormir si llovía, ya sea que se cayera el cielo o una simple llovizna, no lograba conciliar el sueño… Sin siquiera hacer el intento se levanto hacia el escritorio de su habitación, corrió la silla y se sentó, tomando un bolso que había al su lado… saco su laptop y la instaló

Se conecto al Chat, pero al instante de que le hablaran como 8 personas a la vez para saludarle cerro sesión… molesto, empezó a ver la tabla en la que reposaban sus brazos y observo que había una hoja de papel en ella, algo que no habia dejado cuando se fue al instituto, ni se molesto en revisarla, solo leyó desde donde estaba "Hinata"

-"Hinata… es verdad que tengo que ir con ella a ese concierto, mejor veo que música buena tienen esos tipos… mas vale que me gusten…" – pensó, abrió el buscador de música y busco en él "Guns N Roses"… viendo que habían muchísimas canciones, abrió un buscador por las canciones mas famosas de la banda… empezó a leer la lista que había y se detuvo en un nombre - "You Could be Mine… ese titulo no me agrada nada, además de que no tengo ánimos para meterme en los asuntos de otras personas" – trato de seguir buscando otros títulos, pero el anterior no lo dejaba – "¿en verdad quieres escuchar la canción y leer la letra, Neji Hyuga?" 

En el buscador de música empezó a descargar la canción… al minuto, cuando la canción ya estaba descargada busco la letra y simultáneamente leyó y escucho (?).

…

-"¿Quién demonios le habrá dedicado esto a alguien como Hinata?...Mas bien… ¿Quien le dedica esto a una chica?" – estaba alterado, por algún motivo estaba muy enojado con ella… ya estando hastiado de estar en la computadora presiono la opción de descargar las que tenían mas popularidad y cerro la laptop… se levanto y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos, pero sabiendo que era inútil y que no se quedaría dormido, lo intento de nuevo pero lo único que había en su cabeza era el ritmo de la canción que en ese momento odiaba con todas sus fuerzas

-…Pero… - Se quedo con los ojos abiertos un momento, ya que sentía como si estuviera pasando algo por alto, se sentó en la cama y observo cada cosa que había en la habitación, su vista cayo en la hoja que decía "Hinata"… se paro y la recogió… era una carta escrita por su mama:

"_Querido Neji:_

_De pronto, Hiashi-kun nos ha invitado de viaje a tu padre y a mi, fue todo tan inesperado que no te pudimos avisar con anticipación, lo siento… ya me encargue de todo en la casa… solo ocúpate de tus prioridades… regresamos dentro de un mes… ¿te parece mucho tiempo¡A mi si!... le dije a tu padre que no serías capaz de estar un mes solo sin nuestra ayuda, pero él dijo que estabas capacitado para eso… hijo, si nos necesitas llama al celular de tu padre ¿ok?...Hiashi-kun teme por que su hija se quede sola en casa, asi que nosotros propusimos que Hinata se quedara en nuestra casa contigo y Hiashi accedió… al parecer va a llover mucho así que búscala a su casa…no dejes que se vaya sola a la casa ya que podría ser muy peligroso que una niña tan linda como ella camine por aquellas calles solitarias._

_PD: Neji, como confiamos en ti tu padre penso que el auto podria serte util asi que decidio dejarte las llaves… espero que lo disfrutes ;) _

_Con cariño:_

_Tus padres"_

Automáticamente se coloco unos zapatos y bajo las escaleras, cogio un abrigo, un paraguas y las llaves de la casa y del auto… una vez en el garage, encendio rapido el auto y salio hacia las inundadas calles… el cielo se caía en agua y no se veía nada claro por el parabrisas… pero el sentimiento de culpa lo mantenía constantemente firme… finalmente llego a la casa de la chica, se estaciono en frente al porton de su estacionamiento y salio del auto, mojandose completamente los pies ya que accidentalmente cayo en un charco… una vez frente a la casa toco la puerta…

Al cabo de un rato de varios intentos de llamar a la puerta y no contestara nadie… Neji iba a desistir y a su mente recurrían diferentes pensamientos acerca de que por culpa de su irresponsabilidad Hinata estaba perdida en las calles… de pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció por detrás de esta la chica…

-¡Niisan! – exclamo con sorpresa

-¡Hinata…!- se sorprendió el chico, que por dentro se quitaba una carga pesadísima y sentía un alivio inmenso de que Hinata no estuviera perdida ni nada semejante…

-Ven, pasa – dijo inmediatamente la peliazul.

El chico entro quitándose el abrigo, pero se quedo quieto y por algun motivo no avanzo mas… la chica se dio cuenta…

-¿Q…que pasa¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunto 

- Bueno, Hinata…mira - dijo mostrando sus pies completamente empapados - no quisiera mojar tu casa, o causarte cualquier inconveniente…

-¿Y que piensas hacer¿Te vas a quedar hasta que deje de llover ahí, parado? – le dijo en tono sarcástico – no te preocupes por eso… ahorita te traigo una toalla para que te seques los pies, solo quítate los zapatos y las medias y déjalos ahí a que se sequen…- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Hinata desapareció de la vista, mientras que el chico, ya una vez descalzo, veía a través de la ventana calculando cuanto tiempo tendrían que esperar…

-Niisan, toma – dijo la chica que le entregaba una toalla - ¿Por qué viniste tan tarde? Te estuve esperando toda la tarde ya que me habían avisado de que no fuera sola y que tu venias, pero no llegaste…

-Lo siento, Hinata-san – se excuso el chico – fue un descuido mío, estaba cansado y apenas llegue a mi casa me quede dormido…- se detuvo ahí, omitiendo todo lo demás

-…estemm…Niisan¿quieres subir a mi cuarto? - le pregunto Hinata - Estaba haciendo unas cosas allá arriba que tengo que terminar antes de irme… y entonces no te quiero dejar aquí solo…

- ¿Yo subir a tu cuarto? – le dijo, mientras obtenía un muy leve rubor

- Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así… como si no hubieras entrado antes en él – le dijo la chica mientras se ponía en marcha 

-"Claro que he estado en él, Hinata… pero solo cuando éramos unos niños…no he estado en él desde entonces… y si lo he estado, no contigo" – se dijo a si mismo el castaño, mientras la seguía 

Entraron en la habitación que era asombrosamente mucho más grande que la de él, en ella había de todo y era muy acogedora…

-Siéntate donde quieras Niisan, solo tengo que terminar de hacer un trabajo – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama donde estaba su laptop… La abrió y empezó a escribir en ella

Neji se sentó en el puff que habia en la habitación, y empezo a detallar cada cosa que se hallaba en la habitación…

-En verdad te gusta hacer eso ¿verdad? – dijo la chica sin quitarle el ojo a la computadora.

-Creo que es como un vicio – bufo el castaño, sabiendo que hablaba acerca de lo que él estaba haciendo – hoy lo he hecho en todos los lugares en los que he estado, hasta en el caf… - se detuvo, otra vez estuvo a punto de empezar a hablar acerca de lo ocurrido esa tarde

-¿En donde? – le pregunto mientras subía la vista y lo miraba

-…no te preocupes, solo olvídalo – dijo mientras le daba un fría mirada, tratando de hacerle entender que no insistiera

Hinata entendió la indirecta y siguió escribiendo, olvidando el asunto…Pasaron varios minutos, él ya había chequeado todo en la habitación, así que decidió echarle un vistazo al trabajo de Hinata…

-¿Y que haces?... – le pregunto, aunque estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo por si mismo, así que se levanto del puff y se sentó a su lado…

-Es solo el informe acerca del proyecto que mando Kakashi-sensei, a mi me toco la parte escrita, a las demás les toco el experimento

-Ahh ok – el castaño observo la cantidad de letras que había escrito Hinata hasta ese momento, se sorprendió a la vez por lo aburrido que parecía todo aquello, trato de empezar a leer el informe pero, además de no entender nada… no le llamaba para nada la atención… 

-"Hinata, eres tan… ingenua jeje… desde hace un rato he estado observándote disimuladamente, hasta hace unos minutos te deje la mirada clavada por unos momentos, y aun así no te has dado cuenta… pero, antes de hacer esto…nunca me había fijado en lo linda que eres…" - pensó el Hyuga, sincerándose con él mismo…

Precisamente en ese momento, Hinata quería comentarle algo al castaño, y justo al momento de hablarle, su mirada se cruzo con la del chico… ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos…

-"Definitivamente es bella" – pensó, mientras vio como ella se sonrojaba un poco… se sonrió

- ¿Q…qué paso¿Qué tengo? – pregunto inocentemente Hinata

-… Nada, tranquila…- le dijo el chico, apartando la vista antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, disfrutando cada uno de esos momentos

* * *

opinen por favor! dejen reviews 


End file.
